User talk:Lordsnowy
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Bear Island page. We welcome all contributions to the Wiki but please be aware of the following simple rules: 1) This wiki is meant for the Game of Thrones TV series and the TV alone. Spoilers from the novels are not permitted at all. Discussion of earlier events in the novels and the use of non-spoiler background material from the novel as regards specific events, characters and places in the TV series are allowed (in the 'In the books' section of an article) but future events cannot be discussed. 2) This wiki has specific permission from HBO's marketing department to use a reasonable number of promotional images and screencaps from the series to illustrate articles. The use of other copyrighted images is not permitted without either specific permission or fair use attributions. For example, this Wiki cannot use Amoka's portrait images or Ted Nasmith's castle pictures as these are copyrighted. In addition, the Wiki is focused on the TV series and TV series alone. Images from other media should be avoided without a very good cause. Enjoy your editing and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Gonzalo84 (talk) 03:44, June 6, 2016 (UTC) :I will go ahead and go back to the images you've uploaded and properly categorize and license tag them. Please do this in the future. 04:14, June 16, 2016 (UTC) Sansa image What about that? That new one work for you? All I changed on this one was, made it a little brighter and easier to see. I hope you don't do this on every single infobox image I add. lol 00:56, June 21, 2016 (UTC) blocking I've been on this wiki since 2011... trust me, if an anonymous IP address just adds some stupid crap; vandalism, spam, etc. You can guarantee they will be blocked infinitely. We don't have time to mess with people like that and they are up to no good--- again, trust me. We are currently getting 1.5 million hits PER day... that is a lot of people and the potential for vandalism is quite high. Most people have been on Wikia long enough to know, "don't add stupid shit or you'll get blocked"... we just happen to be stricter here. Hope that clears things up for you. lol What's that about Louisiana? I haven't checked out the vid yet. (Never mind, just did... you could have at least played me some Zydeco lol ;) 22:13, June 21, 2016 (UTC) :Oops, just saw your message, I wasn't mad at you in the least.. only teasing :) 22:17, June 22, 2016 (UTC) :Pleaseeee dnn't forget to add the categories to images. Thanks. 19:44, June 27, 2016 (UTC) :Final warning before a 1 month ban. Once again you uploaded images without properly categorizing them. With all these warnings, you didn't once reach out to me and ask how to categorize images; therefore it is obvious you don't care about our policies here. I will have to block you for 1 month. 02:29, July 5, 2016 (UTC)